Scootaloo/Gallery
Season one Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering s01e01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Scootaloo walking talking S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo rock on! S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Scootaloo offering help S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two Scootaloo Chaos S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Scootaloo Scooter 4 S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Scootaloo Podium Smiling S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well You're not getting my scooter! S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.PNG|Hearth's Warming Eve Scootaloo-Success!-S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day CMC Sucking up rainbows S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed S2E20 CMC.png|It's About Time Scootaloo with pencil S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Apple Bloom and Scootaloo throwing out flowers S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three One Bad Apple Train station overview S3E4.png Scootaloo fluttering across to the right S3E4.png|Scootaloo is so excited, her eyes derped. Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png Scootaloo landing S3E4.png Scootaloo 'You really think she'll wanna join' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'She doesn't have her Cutie Mark' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Of course she'll wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'I'm just so excited' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle's horn magic color.png|Sweetie Belle's magic brings a great big smile... Sweetie Belle 'I could burst!' S3E4.png CMC and Applejack hear train arriving S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait no' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Um, no' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait, that' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Not her either' S3E4.png Applejack 'Apple Bloom' S3E4.png Applejack 'You've never met Babs Seed' S3E4.png Apple Bloom awkward smile S3E4.png Train door opens S3E4.png Scootaloo's face S3E04.png|Scootaloo. CMC jumping S3E04.png Scootaloo 'Seriously, we are gonna have a blast' S3E04.png Applejack, CMC and Babs Seed S3E04.png CMC, Applejack and Babs leaving the trainstation S3E04.png Scootaloo about to close Babs' eyes S3E04.png CMC smiling S3E04.png Scootaloo 'A club devoted to helping ponies get their cutie marks!' S3E04.png CMC showing their blank flanks S3E04.png Scootaloo 'We're its founding members' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'we're it's only members' S3E04.png Scootaloo walking towards Babs Seed S3E04.png Scootaloo 'since you don't have a cutie mark'n'all' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'show you just some of the highlights' S3E04.png Apple Bloom pointing at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S3E04.png Sweetie Belle winks S3E04.png Scootaloo with a pencil S3E04.png Scootaloo ticking at blank space S3E04.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle smile S3E04.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo at lunch table S3E04.png Sweetie Belle Eating Invisible Food S3E4.png CMC looking at Babs Seed S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'excuse us for a moment' S3E04.png CMC talking to each other S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Thought she'd be more impressed' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'She's from Manehatten' S3E04.png CMC looks at Babs S3E04.png CMC looking suspiciously S3E04.png Scootaloo 'She can ride on this summer's Summer Harvest Parade float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'That's perfect!' S3E04.png Apple Bloom points at the thinking spot S3E04.png CMC 'Mm-hm' S3E04.png CMC and Babs heading into barn S3E4.png Apple Bloom showing Babs summer float S3E4.png Scootaloo 'As member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'You'll be able to ride on it with us' S3E4.png Scootaloo excited S3E4.png Sweetie Belle big smile S3E4.png CMC watching Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk S3E4.png CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silverspoon S3E4.png CMC about to gasp S3E4.png Babs Seed being aggressive S3E4.png|Scary stuff happening. Scootaloo yeah S3E4.png|"Yeah!" Scootaloo not babies! S3E4.png|"We're not babies!" Scootaloo 'I still can't believe she ruined our pumpkin float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'I'm related to such a big stinkin' bully' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'What are we gonna do' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'Why bother' S3E04.png Apple Bloom depressed S3E04.png Sweetie Belle tell Applejack S3E4.png|Listening to Sweetie Belle's idea. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo remembers what Babs said S3E04.png Scootaloo & Apple Bloom NO!! S3E4.png|"NO!" Apple Bloom 'We're not gonna be a bunch of tattle-tales!' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'How hard could that be' S3E04.png Scootaloo's head sticking out S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC acting like stealth ninjas S3E4.png CMC sneaking from a table S3E4.png Apple Bloom standing at the table S3E4.png CMC were about to enjoy milkshakes S3E4.png CMC drinking milkshakes S3E4.png CMC uh oh S3E4.png|Uh oh. CMC at the table while Babs Seed dashes toward them S3E4.png CMC looking at something S3E4.png Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom notice LoL face S3E4.png|I'm not lying about this. Babs Seed slams the table S3E4.png CMC walking out the door S3E4.png CMC looking out the door S3E4.png CMC are scared of getting pelted by seeds S3E4.png CMC together in the song S3E4.png CMC running from babs SE3Ep4.png CMC running away from Babs Seed S3E4.png Babs Seed and CMC S03E04.png CMC derping after falling S3E4.png CMC pelted with milkshakes and tomatoes S3E4.png|Tomatoes? Poor Scootaloo. 3 heads sticking out of the door S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png CMC shakes their heads S3E4.png CMC watching a movie S3E4.png Babs Seed ruining movie for CMC S3E4.png|Babs Seed song Season 3 Episode 4 cinema CMC runs away from dangerous movie S3E4.png CMC reading a book S3E4.png Babs Seed blows book dust at the CMC's faces while Scootaloo sings S3E4.png CMC in 3 seperate columns S3E4.png 3 mustaches in a row S3E4.png|Scootaloo with a mustache. CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png CMC get spashed with water S3E4.png CMC getting pelted by apples S3E4.png CMC running to the barn S3E4.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle fell S3E4.png Movie characters walking S3E4.png|Scootaloo at the cinema with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. CMC scared of the movie S3E4.png Babs Seed drawing mustaches S3E4.png Babs Seed about to blow book dust S3E4.png CMC depressed S3E04.png CMC walking towards the clubhouse S3E04.png CMC notices Babs on the clubhouse S3E04.png Scootaloo furious S3E04.png Scootaloo 'your clubhouse' S3E04.png Scootaloo this is our! S3E4.png|"This is our clubhouse." Apple Bloom 'That's not fair, Babs!' S3E04.png Apple Bloom anything to you S3E4.png|Don't look so down Scootaloo. Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png CMC looks at their now-occupied clubhouse S3E04.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looks at Sweetie Belle S3E04.png Sweetie Belle about to break into tears S3E04.png Sweetie Belle crying S3E04.png Scootaloo 'Kicked out of our own' S3E4.png Scootaloo puts hooves on bed S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Seriously' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Super seriously' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking at Apple Bloom S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'We need to talk' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'To Applejack' S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom 'No!' S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom 'No!' 2 S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Yeah!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom by making her S3E4.png|Whoa what's going on! Apple Bloom guest of honor S3E4.png|Caught in mid blink. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle liking idea S3E4.png|Liking this idea. Apple Bloom hehehe S3E4.png|Not liking the evil giggle. Scootaloo 'Fight back!' S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom from outside window S3E4.png Apple Bloom sees Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S3E04.png CMC at the barn door S3E04.png CMC looking at the float frame S3E04.png Scootaloo about to blow luster dust S3E04.png Luster dust S3E04.png Sweetie Belle in lusterdust S3E4.png|Good work Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle in pose S3E4.png|Heh pretty sparkly. Sweetie Belle 'That must be what Rarity uses on her emergency edible boots' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'Did you bring the thing' S3E04.png Scootaloo poke & smile S3E4.png|Poke. Apple Bloom taking out something inside the saddlebag S3E04.png Scootaloo LoL face S3E4.png|Why you make us think you're lying Scootaloo. The kitchen timer now on Scootaloo's hoof S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Granny Smith's kitchen timer' S3E04.png Scootaloo showing the kitchen timer to Sweetie Belle S3E04.png Scootaloo walking away while giggling S3E04.png CMC with the float frame S3E04.png Scootaloo placing planks S3E4.png|Putting a plank into place. Scootaloo_with_wrench_'cutie_mark'_S3E04.png Scootaloo wait what! S3E4.png|Wait! What did you do!? Scootaloo just plain great S3E4.png|Great...just plain great. Scootaloo final adjustments S3E4.png|Making some final adjustments. Scootaloo all done S3E4.png|All done. CMC all done & tired S3E4.png|Looks great no. Sweetie Belle I didn't mean S3E4.png|Sweetie Belle! Sweetie Belle no no! S3E4.png|Oh never mind. Scootaloo wink S3E4.png|*Wink* Scootaloo had your chance S3E4.png|"You had your chance." CMC wink S3E4.png|*Wink* Sweetie Belle with CMC S3E4.png|She looks mad. CMC evil laughter S3E4.png|Laugh Scootaloo laugh. CMC relishing plan S3E4.png|Liking that face. CMC say what... S3E4.png|Say what... Applejack 'There's been some' S3E4.png Apple Bloom heartache S3E4.png|Standing there. Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo standing S3E4.png|Not liking what she hears. CMC guilty S3E4.png|Feeling guilty. Scootaloo that's why S3E4.png|"So that's why she jumped in..." Scootaloo she joined S3E4.png|"When Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon started giving us a hard time." Apple Bloom be a bully S3E4.png|Hey don't get so touchy. CMC NOOO! S3E4.png|Noooo! CMC do we do! S3E4.png|"What do we do!!" Scootaloo Babs, bully, payback S3E4.png|"Babs, bully, payback!" Pinkie Pie sees the Crusaders_S3_E4.png Apple Bloom asking Pinkie seriously to let CMC in S3E4.png Pinkie putting out rope ladder S3E4.png Scootaloo climbing into Pinkie's float S3E4.png Scootaloo gazing at Pinkie S3E4.png Scootaloo on the steering wheel S3E4.png Scootaloo pressing down on accelerator S3E4.png Time Turner jumping across the windscreen S3E4.png Stallion jumping across windscreen S3E4.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom standing by Scootaloo S3E4.png Golden Apple and Lettuce float side by side S3E4.png Apple Bloom trying to talk to Babs S3E4.png Babs 'You're not getting your float back, cry babies' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'But it's booby trapped!' S3E4.png Babs barging into lettuce float S3E4.png CMC's faces after float barged S3E4.png Pinkie 'Veggie salad!' S3E4.png CMC 'Huh' S3E4.png Cabbage float approaching hay bale S3E4.png Cabbage float hitting hay bale S3E4.png Pinkie, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo sticking heads out of lettuce S3E4.png Sweetie Belle moving wheel away from her head S3E4.png Pinkie 'Veggie salad' S3E04.png Pinkie eating the lettuce S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Seriously' S3E04.png CMC chasing the float S3E04.png The CMC chasing the float S3E04.png CMC running S3E04.png The float falling off the cliff S3E04.png CMC trying to get to the float S3E04.png CMC about to get into the float S3E04.png Scootaloo pushing Babs off from the float S3E04.png CMC freaks out S3E04.png CMC gets out from the float S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Maybe we'll get our cutie marks in stupidest ideas of all time' S3E04.png Babs 'you saved me! ' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'About that' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'we were the reason it was headed into the lake' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'We booby trapped the float' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sees Applejack S3E04.png Sweetie Belle explaining S3E04.png CMC apologizes to Babs S3E04.png|"We're sorry!" Applejack 'Y'know this all could've been avoided' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'That's what I kept on saying! ' S3E04.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S3E04.png|Scootaloo,realizes now, she should have listened to Sweetie Belle. Babs wants to start over S3E04.png Babs and CMC are now friends S3E04.png Babs Seed as the newest addition to the CMC S3E4.png|Welcome the new Cutie Mark Crusader! Sleepless in Ponyville Scootaloo flying S3E06.png|''Whoo hoo.'' Scootaloo sees cow S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Then, all of a sudden' S3E06.png Scootaloo goes up to the ladder S3E06.png Scootaloo re-saying what Rainbow Dash said to her S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Woooow' S3E06.png Scootaloo LoL face 2 S3E6.png|Who's more truthful than Scootaloo. Scootaloo 'teach me everything she knows' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'and become like my big sister! ' S3E06.png Scootaloo bites her lips S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'It was a really nice compliment and all' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'I know, I know' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'But all that stuff' S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Sure' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'Absolutely' S3E06.png Scootaloo walking towards the window S3E06.png Scootaloo looking out of the window S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Really' S3E06.png Apple Bloom rolls eyes S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'of course you can go!' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'And I'll get Rarity to come too!' S3E06.png Applebloom Bug Spray S03E06.png Applejack Canteen S03E06.png Applejack Applebloom Scootaloo Shock S03E06.png Scootaloo in awe at Rainbow S3E6.png Rainbow brushing off dust S3E6.png Scootaloo beginning to talk to herself S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Just play it cool' S3E6.png Scootaloo strange expression S3E6.png Scootaloo trying to look friendly S3E6.png Scootaloo approaching Rainbow S3E6.png Scootaloo bumping into log S3E6.png Scootaloo in mid air S3E6.png Scootaloo rolling log S3E6.png Scootaloo ball S3E6.png Scootaloo rolling up tree S3E6.png Rainbow Dash dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Scootaloo thud S3E6.png Scootaloo after landing S3E6.png Scootaloo ouch S3E6.png Scootaloo fake cough S3E6.png Scootaloo 'What's up?' S3E6.png S3e6 rdandscootaloo.png Scootaloo S03E06 Teaser.png S3 E6 Sleepless In Ponyville Alligator.png Rainbow nudging Scootaloo S3E6.png Scootaloo shrug S3E6.png Scootaloo 'If that's okay with you' S3E6.png Rainbow Dash messing with Scootaloo's mane S3E6.png Scootaloo funny face S3E6.png Rarity using magic on cart S3E6.png Rainbow 'You don't snore do you?' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Nope' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'No way' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Not me' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Never snored' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'A day or night in my life' S3E6.png Scootaloo looking slightly worried S3E6.png Rainbow 'Then you and I' S3E6.png Rainbow Dash 'Get along just fine' S3E6.png Rainbow comforting look at Scootaloo S3E6.png Scootaloo and Rainbow feeling the wind S3E6.png Rainbow, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Applejack gasp at Rarity S3E6.png Rainbow Dash imitating Rarity S3E6.png|Scootaloo can't believe a perfect Rarity imitation when she sees one. S3E6_ScaryStory.PNG S3E6_InaforestLIKETHIS.PNG S3E6_CMCScardeyCatsYAY.PNG S3E6_ScootalooDash.PNG S3E6_ScootalooDashNoogie.PNG S3e6 rdsleeping.png S3E6_ScootalooNM.PNG Scootaloo S03E06 Teaser.png S3E6_Scootaloo360.PNG S3E6_Scootaloorun.PNG S3e6 rdsleeping2.png S3e6 rdbedhead.png S3e6 scootaloosleeping.png S3e6 scootaloocloud.png S3e6 rdandscootaloo2.png Scootaloo 'happy friends' S03E06.png|"lots of happy friends, and--" S3E6 ScootaloointheRiver.PNG S3E6 ScootalooAboutoCry.PNG S3E6 ScootalooHangingon.PNG S3E6 ScootalooFalling.PNG S3E6 ScootalooFaceplant.PNG S3E6 ScootalooinTheWoods.PNG S3E6 ScootalooTiredSmilwe.PNG S3E6 ScootalooScootering.PNG S3E6 ScootalooJumpScare.PNG S3E6 ScootalooRelief.PNG S3E6 ScootalooAwakeinCave.PNG S3e6 rdsavesscootaloo2.png S3E6 Princess Luna face your fears 1.png Rainbow Dash takes Scootaloo under her wing S3E06.png|Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash, share their first hug. S3e6 rdandscootaloo4.png|Scootaloo flying with the help of Rainbow Dash. Dream Rainbow hugging Scootaloo S3E06.png Scootaloo smiling S3E06.png|Scootaloo, smiling at Princess Luna. Merchandise G3 Scootaloo toy.jpg Miscellaneous CastleCreator Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo, from Castle Creator. CastleCreator Scootaloo2.png CastleCreator Scootaloo3.png CastleCreator Scootaloo4.png CMC intro.png CMC as flower fillies.jpg Promotional Sleepless in Ponyville sticker from GetGlue.png|Promotional GetGlue sticker for Sleepless in Ponyville Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire.jpg|Promotional image for Sleepless in Ponyville Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders